Un Pequeño Sohma
by Nekozumi Hime
Summary: Mi primer fic...¿Nunca se imaginaron cómo sería Kyou de pequeño? Pues de esto es de lo que se trata este fic...y sin más que decir...Reviews, onegai! u
1. ¿Qué está pasando?

Summary: Un día normal como cualquier otro, deja de serlo cuando un accidente causa a Kyou un extraño rejuvenecimiento (9 años, aproximadamente XD), y, como consecuencia a Hatori, un terrible dolor de cabeza...¿Acaso no les encantaría ver a Kyou cuando era pequeño?

Mi primer fic, así que ya me dirán qué opinan y si debo seguir...no sé escribir muy bien los principios, pero eso sólo es por el primer capítulo...así que onegai, no se dejen llevar por la primera impresión...

Y otra cosa...¡Reviews, onegai! u

Bueno, sin más qué decir, comenzaré con un pequeño resumen para ver si les gusta la idea, y ya irá avanzando poco a poco el fic...

* * *

Kyo se hace pequeño a causa de una extraña luz que ve mientras descansa en el tejado. Justo después de ver esto, cae desmayado, y los demás, al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, deciden recurrir a Hatori, que les dice que necesita que Kyo despierte para que les cuente lo sucedido, y que deberá quedarse en su casa durante esa noche, por si llegara a despertar. Pero Hatori se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando, al ir a verlo por la noche, ya no se encontró con el mismo Kyo que hacía apenas unas horas había estado vigilando, sino que ahora se encontraba en su lugar un niño pequeño, de aproximadamente unos 10 años, durmiendo tranquilamente (N/A¡Kawaii!)...

"Debo estar soñando", pensó Hatori, pero al mirar a su izquierda y no encontrar a Kana junto a él, quedó completamente convencido de que aquello realmente era verdad...¿Y ahora qué debía hacer¿Debía llamar a Shigure, o mejor lo dejaba en paz para que no se alarmara? Se quedó pensándolo por unos minutos, hasta que se decidió por llamarlo, para que lo ayudara a tomar una decisión.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Shigure, todos dormían pacíficamente, a excepción de la chica onigiri, que aún permanecía despierta, demasiado preocupada por el neko como para poder dormir en paz, y demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que un chico la observaba desde lejos, hasta que decidió ir a verlo para ver si ya había despertado, y si le había pasado algo malo.

-¡Gomen nasai!-exclamó al sentir que chocaba contra alguien (N/A: Torpe ¬¬). Pero de repente creyó escuchar un "plop". Y no se equivocaba, ya que al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con una pequeña rata blanca que tenía una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Honda-san¿qué sucede?-le preguntó.

-N...nada...No sucede nada...Es sólo que...

-Estás preocupada por el baka neko¿cierto?-acertó Yuki.

-¿C...cómo lo sabes?-volvió a preguntar Tohru, sorprendida.

-Puedo verlo en tu mirada-contestó el nezumi. Tohru lo tomó entre sus manos, y sonrió. En ese momento escucharon un "¡ring!" que provenía del cuarto de Shigure. Ambos se miraron y decidieron averiguar lo que pasaba.

Mientras, en el cuarto de Shigure, éste se despertaba somnoliento a contestar el teléfono, sin saber que era espiado por su primo Yuki y por Tohru, que estaban detrás de la puerta, escuchando todo...

-Sohma-kun, no deberíamos hacer esto-decía Tohru. Pero Yuki, que ya tenía puesta su ropa de nuevo, la tomó del brazo con mucha delicadeza y la jaló un poco hacia él, teniendo sumo cuidado de no abrazarla con el gesto, y le susurró:

-Espera Honda-san...¡Creo que es Hatori!

Entonces Tohru se acercó más a la puerta, un poco sonrojada por lo que Yuki acababa de hacer (N/A¡Suertuda!), mientras miraba cómo éste le sonreía dulcemente (N/A¡Pero qué lindo!).

-¡Tal vez traiga noticias de Kyo-kun!-dijo de pronto Tohru, ilusionada.

Yuki la miró e inmediatamente se le borró la sonrisa de su rostro, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al escuchar el nombre de Kyo (N/A: Celoso...), y se preguntó porque Tohru no lo llamaba por su nombre a él también...¿Sería acaso que no le tenía la suficiente confianza? Decidió no pensar más en eso, ya que lo lastimaba por dentro (N/A: Pobechito)... Pero no dijo nada y siguió escuchando.

Mientras tanto, en el teléfono, la conversación entre Shigure y Hatori seguía...

-¡¿Que Kyo qué?!-se escucho el grito de Shigure (N/A¿Así o más indiscreto?).

-Así como lo oyes-decía preocupado Hatori, del otro lado del teléfono-. No sé cómo sucedió, pero no puede ser nada bueno...Pero dime Gure¿qué podemos hacer¿Se lo decimos a los demás, o lo dejamos así para no alarmarlos?

-Pues...No lo sé...-dijo Shigure pensativo-. ¿Ocultarles algo así de importante?

-Piénsalo bien, Gure-insistió Hatori-. Ellos no pueden hacer nada para ayudarlo...

-Ha-chan¿qué harías tú si te ocultaran algo como esto?-dijo Shigure-. Además, te apuesto lo que quieras a que lo primero que hará Kyo cuando despierte será ir a ver a Tohru...

-Podemos prohibírselo-contestó Hatori simplemente-. No debe ser difícil controlar a un niño de 9 años...

-Ha-chan, creo que no conoces bien a Kyo...-dijo Shigure, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que Hatori acababa de decir-. ¡¿9 años, dices?! (N/A: Sí, ya sé que anteriormente tenía 10, pero recuerden que su edad está disminuyendo muy rápidamente, no es ningún error de este fic...).

-Sí, estuve buscando un antídoto, pero aún no he encontrado más que algo para retrasar el proceso...

-¡¿Nani?!-exclamó Shigure confundido.

-No importa...De una manera más simple, Kyo seguirá haciéndose pequeño, pero no tan rápidamente como antes...

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-preguntó Shigure-. ¿No era tiempo lo que querías?

-Así es-asintió Hatori-. El problema es que no he querido despertarlo...por lo mismo que tú me has dicho sobre Tohru...Claro, si es que aún la recuerda-dijo preocupado.

-¿Pero qué dices?-volvió a preguntar Shigure, cada vez más confundido.

-No importa-respondió Hatori-. Es sólo una suposición mía...Pero no debemos preocuparnos aún...

-Tienes razón-dijo Shigure-. Pero tampoco podemos preocupar a los demás...

-¿Tienes alguna idea?-preguntó Hatori.

-¿Y tú qué crees?-respondió Shigure-. Podemos ocultarlo al resto de la familia por un tiempo, pero ellos tarde o temprano lo descubrirán...Aunque esto nos serviría de ventaja, si logramos mantenerlo en secreto el tiempo suficiente...

-Tienes razón-dijo Hatori-. Así tal vez pueda encontrar algún antídoto para regresar a Kyo a la normalidad...

-Bien-asintió Shigure-. Puedes confiar en mí...Pero por favor, no tardes mucho...

-De acuerdo...Entonces ni una palabra a los demás-dijo Hatori-. Ellos deberán descubrirlo por sí mismos...-y colgó.

Shigure, sin sospechar que era espiado por el nezumi y la chica onigiri, volvió a acostarse y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció, para ser el primer capi? Por lo menos salió un poco mejor de lo que esperaba, pero ya me dirán ustedes...

En el próximo capítulo por fin veremos al pequeño Kyou de 9 años...a ver qué les parece u

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, quejas, críticas, etc, así que...reviews, onegai!!!


	2. Un Pequeño Sohma

¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció el primer capi? Tal vez no fue de lo mejor, pero recuerden que apenas va empezando...

Les prometo que irá mejorando conforme vaya avanzando, así que...ganbaro ne!

Y...reviews, onegai!!!

* * *

**2 Un Pequeño Sohma**

Mientras, a unos cuántos kilómetros de ahí, un Hatori muy preocupado se dirigía hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Kyo, y lo movió un poco para ver si despertaba...Pero no hubo respuesta por parte del neko. Hatori suspiró aliviado, pues se había arrepentido en el último momento. Y estaba a punto de irse, cuando escuchó que Kyo comenzaba a despertar...

Hatori rogó por que fuera tan sólo su imaginación, pero al volverse y encontrar a Kyo sollozando silenciosamente (N/A: Pobechito), tuvo que resignarse y fue hacia donde Kyo, al darse cuenta de que no se encontraba solo, trataba de reprimir un sollozo, y escondía su cabeza entre las sábanas.

-¿Q...qué te pasa, pequeño?-preguntó, nervioso.

-¿Q...quién es usted?-dijo Kyo apenas asomando la cabeza-. ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó asustado.

-Kyo, ya deja de jugar y dime qué es lo que pasó...

-No hasta que me diga quién es usted y qué quiere de mí...-insistió Kyo.

-Kyo, si no dejas ahora mismo d...

-¡Shishou!-gritó Kyo, sin dejar que Hatori terminara-. ¡Shishou!

-¡Cállate, Kyo!-exclamó Hatori tapándole la boca con una mano. Kyo forcejeó un poco con él, pero ahora teniendo 8 años tenía muy pocas posibilidades de poder siquiera competir contra Hatori, y no pudo hacer nada para impedir que éste lo sostuviera de las manos para que no se moviera, y, así de enredado como estaba entre las sábanas, sus piernas también habían quedado presas.

-Ahora, escúchame-le dijo. Kyo trató una vez más de liberarse, pero le fue imposible-. En primer lugar, debes tomarte esto ahora mismo-y le acercó un pequeño botecito con una sustancia de un color verdoso, y un poco espesa.

-Yo no me voy a tomar eso-dijo el pequeño en cuanto Hatori le hubo destapado la boca para que lo bebiera, haciendo una mueca de asco-. Es repugnante...

-Lo harás, quieras o no-amenazó Hatori-. Mejor hazlo ahora...

-No quiero, y no puedes obligarme...-insistió Kyo.

-¿Ah, no? Ya verás cómo...

-¡Shishou¡Shishou!-comenzó a gritar Kyo de nuevo-. ¡Shi...!-pero Hatori le había metido a la fuerza el bote entero en la boca, y antes de que Kyo pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, Hatori lo empujó hacia atrás con una mano, y le sostuvo las manos con la otra, y así se quedó durante un rato hasta que estuvo seguro de que ya no quedaba nada en el frasco.

-¡Puaj!-exclamó Kyo cuando Hatori lo hubo soltado-. ¡Pagarás por eso!-le dijo enojado.

-¿Ah, sí?-le contestó Hatori divertido-. ¿Y qué piensas hacer contra mí?

Como respuesta, Kyo escupió todo el líquido verde sobre Hatori, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo y quedó completamente cubierto de aquél asqueroso líquido verde, desde su bata recién lavada hasta su rostro.

Hatori miró a Kyo enojado, pero éste sonrió burlonamente. Hatori, tratando de controlarse, le dijo:

-¿Sabes lo que es esto?

-No, pero se ve asqueroso...-contestó Kyo.

-Esto, Kyo, es lo que necesitas para...-pero lo pensó mejor, ya que no quería que se supiera nada aún-...para controlar mejor la maldición del neko...

"¿Eh? Acaso...¿él sabrá del juunishi?", pensó, pero no dijo nada para no meter la pata..."Pero si la maldición no se puede controlar...y mucho menos la mía...¿porqué tuvo que tocarme ser el neko?"

-Oh...-dijo Kyo-. ¿Y de pura casualidad, usted sabe leer?-preguntó.

-Niño insolente...-dijo Hatori, amenazándolo con el puño. Pero Kyo prosiguió.

-Porque, por lo que alcancé a ver, en su inútil frasco decía "aplicar 18 gotas d..."

-Ah, eso es porque...¿en serio?

Kyo asintió con la cabeza, y Hatori miró más detenidamente el frasco, y entonces lo vio...pero la última palabra estaba borrosa, y, así como había dicho el neko, sólo alcanzaba a distinguirse la letra "d"...Pero eso no sería muy difícil de descifrar...

-¿Satisfecho?-preguntó Kyo-. ¿Puedo irme ahora?

-Me parece que no lo has entendido bien, nekozuki-dijo Hatori-. Aquí dice que para que esto funcione bien deben ser 18 gotas DIARIAS...durante dos semanas...

-Espera¿porque dos semanas? Eso no decía en el...-empezó a decir Kyo, pero Hatori lo interrumpió.

-Simplemente, porque yo lo ordeno-dijo.

-Imposible, tú no puedes ordenarme nada...

-Ah, claro que puedo...-dijo Hatori, mostrándole su puño.

-¡Shishou!-gritó Kyo asustado-. ¡Shi...!-pero Hatori le cubrió la boca con la mano que aún le quedaba libre.

-Desde ahora estarás a mi cargo¿de acuerdo?-le susurró al oído.

Kyo negó con la cabeza, mientras sus gritos eran ahogados por la mano de Hatori.

-Bien, yo me encargaré de que lo entiendas-dijo-. Pero si no lo haces...-pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que alguien tocó la puerta...

-¡Tori-san!-se escuchó desde afuera.

* * *

¿Creen que Ayame descubrirá la verdad acerca de Kyou, o Hatori logrará esconderlo a tiempo¿Descubrirá Ayame el secreto que Hatori tanto se está esmerando por mantener?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capi de Un pequeño Sohma...No va tan mal, ne?

Onegai, quisiera saber si les está gustando, si quieren que le siga, o si lo mejor es dejarlo y comenzar con otro...

¡¡¡Así que reviews, onegai!!!


	3. La Visita de Ayame

¡¡¡Konnichiwa!!! Aquí el capi 3 de "Un pequeño Sohma"...

Y muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, men han hecho muy feliz!!! Honto, honto ni arigatou gozaimashita!!!

Muchísimas gracias Tribiusa, de ahora en adelante empezaré a poner los significados de las palabras, exceptuando las más fáciles como arigatou (gracias) o sayonara (adiós)...Y por lo de Shi-chan...jejeje, creo que pueden ser dos cosas: 1: tal vez ha decidido ser un amigo más leal...o 2: era muy noche y quería que lo dejaran dormir, y no tenía ganas de discutir...Jeje, además por como es, seguro lo descubriría tarde o temprano, y tal vez Hatori prefería ser quien se lo dijera antes de que lo descubriera él mismo XD...

Y Zaoldyeck-81, muchísimas gracias por tu review!!! Jeje, creo que por ser la primera en pedirlo, trataré de hacer que sea un Kyohru...

A las dos, honto, honto ni arigatou gozaimashita!!!

**

* * *

**

-Espera aquí...Todavía no he terminado contigo-le dijo Hatori a Kyo, se levantó, y sin decir una palabra salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¡Espera, no...!-le gritó Kyo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Hatori se había ido, dejando a Kyo solo en la habitación. Al abrir la puerta, Hatori se encontró con Ayame, que había ido a visitarlo.

-¡Tori-san!-gritó al verlo.

-Ayame¿siempre tienes que ser tan inoportuno?-dijo Hatori.

-¿P...porque dices eso?-le preguntó Ayame-. ¿Hacías algo importante?

-No importa, no era nada-respondió Hatori-. De todos modos¿a qué viniste?

-Pues...La verdad es que venía a visitar a mi hermanito, pero-dijo Ayame feliz-no hay nadie en la casa de Gure, así que decidí esperar y venir a visitar a mi mejor amigo...

Mientras tanto, en la habitación donde se encontraba el neko, éste trataba de abrir la puerta, arañándola como si fura un gato, ya que ahora era demasiado pequeño para alcanzar la perilla. Decidió intentar otra cosa, y acercó una silla, pero estaba cerrado con llave...

"¡Pero qué tonto soy!", pensó. ¡Él era el neko (gato) en el juunishi (horóscopo chino)! Y por lo tanto, tenía la habilidad de saltar desde lugares altos sin hacerse daño al caer.

Y entonces fue hacia la ventana y rogó por que no estuviera cerrada con llave también. Se acercó y trató de abrirla y, para su sorpresa, la ventana se deslizó con mucha facilidad. Al fin lo había logrado. Subió con cuidado al frío marco, pero al mirar hacia atrás para ver si nadie se acercaba, perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Pero logró sujetarse a tiempo de un árbol que había cerca de la casa.

Mientras, adentro de la casa de Hatori, Ayame escuchó un ruido, y le preguntó curioso a Hatori:

-¿Escuchaste eso, Tori-san? Si no supiera que Kyonkichi está ahora mismo con Gure y los demás, juraría que fue él quien acaba de gritar...

-¿Nani?-soltó Hatori sorprendido. (N/A¿Nani?¿Qué?)

-Claro que se escuchó como si tuviera menos edad, pero...

-Vigila la casa-ordenó Hatori.

-Pero...

-Hazlo, te explicaré después-dijo, y subió corriendo las escaleras. Abrió lo más rápido que pudo la puerta de la habitación en donde había dejado a Kyo hacía unos momentos, pero lo único que encontró fue un desordenado cuarto del que Kyo había estado tratando de escapar.

Entonces por instinto miró hacia la ventana abierta y bajó corriendo, hasta que llegó con Ayame.

-Registra el frente, yo buscaré en la parte trasera-le ordenó.

-¿Pero qué es lo que se supone que estamos buscando?-preguntó Ayame confundido.

-Te lo explicaré todo después, pero ahora sólo busca a Kyo...

-¿Acaso esa voz que...?-empezó a decir Ayame, pero Hatori lo interrumpió.

-Así es-dijo-. Sólo búscalo...Ese pequeño no puede haber llegado muy lejos aún...

Ayame lo miró confundido.

-Tendrá unos 8 años...Sólo...no lo dejes escapar...-y si decir más, salió corriendo en dirección al patio-. ¡Y cierra todas las salidas!

Entonces Ayame también salió corriendo, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea para hacer salir al pequeño Kyo de su escondite.

-¿Qué dices, Tori-san¿Que cierre todas las salidas?-gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Mientras tanto, Kyo se encontraba escondido en el árbol, escuchando todo lo que decían. Salió sigilosamente de su escondite, pues no podía permitir que cerraran todo ahora que había logrado escapar.

Se apresuró y corrió en dirección a la puerta más cercana que aún no estaba cerrada, pero estaba a punto de salir cuando se topó con...

-¡Kyonkichi-kun!-exclamó sorprendido Ayame-. ¿D...de verdad eres tú¡Parece que tuvieras 8 años!

-¡Eso es porque los tengo!-contestó Kyo-. Y ahora, por favor, déjame pasar...

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso...-dijo Ayame bloqueándole el paso-. Y ahora que lo mencionas...¡Tori-san, lo encontré!-gritó.

Kyo se preparó para salir corriendo, pero Ayame fue más rápido.

-¿Y tú, a dónde crees que vas?-le dijo tomándolo entre sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó Kyo, y unas pequeñas orejitas de gato salieron de su cabeza-. ¡Shishou¡Shishou!-y, seguido de esto, una colita naranja que salio de quién-sabe-dónde se erizó.

-Bien hecho, Ayame-dijo Hatori, que iba llegando. Luego se dirigió a Kyo-. Y tú, pequeño, hiciste muy mal en haber tratado de escapar...Así que ahora sé buen niño y regresa a tu habitación.

-No quiero-contestó Kyo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero lo harás-le dijo Hatori.

-Oblígame...-lo retó Kyo.

Hatori levantó la mano, y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Ayame lo detuvo justo a tiempo.

-¡Tori-san, espera!-gritó cubriendo la cabeza del neko (gato), quien cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó-. No lo hagas...

Hatori miró a Ayame, quien tenía una mirada suplicante, y suspiró.

-De acuerdo-dijo, y luego se dirigió hacia Kyo-. Pero no creas que escaparás tan fácil de tu castigo...

-Pero si ya lo hice-contestó Kyo, provocándolo.

-Por ahora...-corrigió Hatori.

-No seas tan duro con él-pidió Ayame-. Sólo es un niño...

-Pues éste niño ya me tiene harto-exclamó Hatori.

-¿Quieres que me lo lleve a casa de Gure para cuidarlo?-se ofreció Ayame entusiasmado.

-Ayame, eres un gran amigo-dijo Hatori.

-Cuando quieras, Tori-san-dijo Ayame sonriendo.

Pero de pronto Hatori recordó algo que hizo que cambiara repentinamente de opinión.

-Oh, pero ahora que lo pienso...los demás aún no saben nada acerca de Kyo...

-¿Y porque no se lo dices?-preguntó Ayame simplemente-. Ellos podrían ayudarte...

-Pero¿y Tohru? Ella podría preocuparse mucho...Tú sabes lo que Kyo significa para ella...-dijo Hatori.

-En eso tienes razón-aceptó Ayame-. Pero ellos seguramente se enterarán tarde o temprano...No podrás mantenerlo en secreto durante mucho tiempo...

-Lo sé-dijo Hatori-. Pero no seré yo quien tenga que darles la noticia...Y espero que tú tampoco les digas nada...

-Bien, no lo haré...Puedes contar conmigo, Tori-san...

-Eso espero...-dijo Hatori, y miró en dirección hacia la casa de Shigure-. Mira, parece que ya regresaron...

-¡Arigatou, Tori-san!-exclamó Ayame-. Bueno, me voy...Adiós Kyonkichi-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Kyo lo siguió, y lo jaló de la manga.

-Tori-san¿estás seguro de que no me lo puedo llevar?-suplicó Ayame.

-Estoy seguro...-afirmó Hatori.

-Oh, está bien...-dijo Ayame resignado-. Nos veremos después...Sayonara, Tori-san...Nos vemos, Ky...¿Kyonkichi?

-¿Dónde está?-dijo alarmado Hatori.

-N...no lo sé...-respondió Ayame-. Hace un momento se encontraba aquí...

Ambos miraron hacia fuera al escuchar un "plop", y entonces lo vieron; un pequeño gatito naranja corría desesperadamente hacia el árbol más cercano que había podido encontrar, huyendo de un perro que lo perseguía, y estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando...

-¡Hey, tú!-dijo Ayame para llamar su atención. Entonces se le quedó mirando fijamente, sin apartar la mirada, y lo último que alcanzaron a oír fue el sonido del perro al caer.

-¿Pero qué le hiciste?-le preguntó Hatori sorprendido.

-No lo sé-respondió Ayame-. Supongo que lo paralicé...

-Increíble...No sabía que podías hacer eso...

-Tampoco yo...-dijo Ayame-. Pero qué puedo decir...Soy asombroso...

Entonces se acercaron al árbol en donde Kyo se encontraba.

-Kyo¿estás ahí?-llamó Hatori-. ¡Responde!-gritó, y le lanzó una piedra al árbol, de donde como respuesta cayó un durazno que atinó justamente sobre la cabeza de Hatori-. ¡Auch!

-Vamos, no tengas miedo...-trató Ayame. Hatori volteó, y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero cuando vio que Ayame hablaba con el neko, decidió callar-. Sal de ahí-volvió a insistir Ayame.

El chibi neko (N/A: Gomen nasai, no sé exactamente cómo traducir "chibi neko", pero creo que literalmente sería algo como...¿gatito pequeño? O algo así) asomó un poco la cabeza, inseguro. Hatori acercó la mano e intentó bajarlo, pero el chibi neko trató de arañarlo, y Hatori decidió retirar la mano antes de recibir un rasguño.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar?-le preguntó Ayame, acercando la mano. Kyo trató de arañarlo, pero Ayame quitó la mano justo a tiempo. Después, aunque algo indeciso, volvió a intentarlo.

-Dejémoslo ahí-propuso Hatori. Ayame lo miró-. Así no causará problemas, y me dará tiempo de preparar un antídoto para regresarlo a la normalidad...

Ayame lo miró extrañado.

-Pero...¿y si alguien lo ve?-le dijo.

-No es mi problema-luego se volvió hacia Ayame y le guiñó un ojo (N/A: No sean malpensados, es por otra cosa XD)-. Además, él sabrá cuidarse, y seguro se esconderá si alguien viene...

-Está bien, sólo déjame intentarlo una vez más-dijo Ayame. Luego se volvió hacia Kyo-. ¿Puedes bajar tú solo?-le preguntó. El neko trató de bajar, pero estuvo a punto de caer en el intento-. Podemos ayudarte-le dijo tratando de contener la risa mientras lo veía subir de nuevo, asustado.

-Hazlo tú-le respondió Kyo hablando por primera vez en ese rato-. No quiero que él me toque-dijo señalando a Hatori con una pata.

-Bien-dio Ayame acercando las manos al árbol para que Kyo pudiera bajar fácilmente-. Aquí está tu ropa, vamos a un lugar seguro para que puedas vestirte...-le dijo después de que hubo bajado-. ¿Te parece si vamos un momento a la casa de Tori-san?

-No quiero regresar con él-contestó Kyo. Hatori lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Disculpa, pero qué puede tener él que no tenga yo?-le preguntó Hatori.

-Mi Shishou siempre me decía que nunca hablara con extraños...-contestó Kyo.

-No es que me esté quejando...-dijo Ayame-¿pero qué acaso yo no soy un extraño? Quiero decir...me acabas de conocer...

Kyo lo pensó un poco, y luego dijo:

-Lo sé...-Ayame lo miró-. Pero tú me salvaste...-Kyo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa-. Arigatou...

-No fue nada...-contestó Ayame. Luego se volvió hacia Hatori-. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Te diré lo que haremos...-le contestó Hatori-. Tú te irás con Gure y yo me haré cargo de Kyo...Ahora vámonos, antes de que empecemos a llamar la atención...

-¿No quieren que los acompañe?-preguntó Ayame.

-No-contestó Hatori cortante-. Vámonos, Kyo...

Kyo miró a Hatori y luego a Ayame, y antes de que éste último se fuera, le dijo:

-Por favor, llévame contigo...-suplicó.

Ayame lo miró y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero luego miró a Hatori, y no dijo nada, así que desvió la mirada y se fue. Kyo estuvo a punto de seguirlo, pero Hatori lo fulminaba con la mirada, así que decidió seguir a Hatori en silencio...

Al llegar, Hatori miró fijamente a Kyo, y le dijo:

-Ya has causado demasiados problemas por hoy...Ahora regresa a tu habitación.

-Dame mi ropa y me iré-le contestó Kyo.

Fue entonces cuando Hatori se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Tu...tu ropa?-le preguntó.

-Si¿dónde está?-le dijo Kyo.

-Ayame se quedó con ella...-respondió Hatori.

De pronto se escuchó un "plop" en la habitación, y Kyo regresó de nuevo a su forma humana.

-Genial-dijo Kyo-. ¿Y ahora qué harás?

-Ven conmigo...-dijo Hatori dirigiéndose hacia una habitación, y sacando algo de un cajón. Kyo lo siguió-. Ponte esto-y le dio una pequeña camisa azul y unos pantalones amarillos.

Kyo lo miró extrañado.

-¿Para qué guardas esto?-le preguntó curioso-. Quiero decir...no veo que alguien más viva aquí, aparte de ti...

Hatori se puso tan rojo como un tomate al escuchar eso.

-No preguntes...-le contestó, poniéndose cada vez más rojo-. No sé de dónde salió... (N/A: Bueno, el que entendió entendió...)

-Sí, claro...-murmuró Kyo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-gritó Hatori enojado.

-¿Yo? N...nada...-dijo Kyo temblando más de frío que de miedo-. Y ahora¿puedes salirte?-le dijo abriendo la puerta-. Voy a vestirme...

Hatori se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Kyo lo detuvo.

-¿Qué es esto?-le preguntó mostrándole una cajita plateada.

-¡No lo toques!-le gritó Hatori arrebatándosela, y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

* * *

Y bien¿qué les pareció? Pobre Hatori¿no les parece?

Jeje, ya empecé a poner las traducciones, y de nuevo...muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Jeje, gomen nasai...los reviews me hace feliz n.n


	4. ¿Les Contamos?

¡¡¡Konnichiwa!!!

Jeje, disculpen la tardanza...pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi de "Un pequeño Sohma"...

En verdad, les agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, son lo que me ayudan a continuar, arigatou gozaimashita!!! Ureshii desu!!! Jeje, gomen nasai, pero es que realmente me hacen muy feliz... u

Muchísimas gracias, Tribiusa, prometo que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible...Arigatou gozaimashita por tu review!!! Y me alegra que a ti también te guste el Kyohru, jeje, es mi pareja favorita de Furuba u De verdad, me has hecho muy feliz, ureshii desu!!!

Zaoldyeck-81, muchísimas gracias a ti también por tu review!!! Pues entonces, definitivamente será un Kyohru, jeje, aunque es un poco difícil debido a la diferencia de edades, pero ya encontraré alguna manera XD...Y me alegra que te haya gustado, espero poder actualizar más seguido desde ahora...

Bueno, pues en este capi veremos a algunos personajes que parecía que había dejado olvidados...pero seguramente en el próximo capi Kyou y Hatori volverán a aparecer... u

* * *

**4 ¿Les contamos?**

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Shigure...

-¡Konnichiwa, Gure-san!-saludó Ayame alegremente al encontrar a Shigure frente a la puerta-. ¿Y dónde está mi hermanito consentido?

En eso llegó Yuki acompañado de Tohru.

-¿Qué pasó, Shigure?-le preguntó.

A Ayame le brillaron los ojos al verlo.

-¡Yuki!-exclamó-. ¡Hace tanto que no te veía!

-Uhm...Ayame...Viniste hace una semana...-respondió Yuki dando la vuelta para irse.

-Pero Yuki¿no te da gusto volver a ver a tu hermano?-le preguntó Ayame, tratando de detenerlo.

-No-respondió Yuki cortante, pero Ayame se puso enfrente de él, bloqueándole el paso-Acabo de visitar a Tori-san-dijo para llamar su atención-. Y acabo de ver a Kyo...

-¿Tú sabes lo que pasó con él, Ayame-san?-preguntó Tohru ilusionada.

-¡Oh, pero si aquí está la linda princesa!-exclamó al verla-. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí...sé lo que pasó con él...-dijo.

En ese momento Shigure se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y decidió intervenir.

-Aya-chan¿podrías venir un momento?-le dijo.

-Pero Gure, yo...

-Por favor, es importante...-insistió Shigure.

-Oh, bien...-dijo Ayame resignado-. Sé que no está bien hacer esperar a una princesa, pero...

-Sólo vete-lo cortó Yuki.

Shigure se llevó a Ayame a la cocina, y ya estando ahí, le dijo:

-Aya-chan¿sabes lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?

-Claro que sí, Gure-contestó Ayame.

-Pero nadie debe saberlo aún...Y estoy hablando especialmente de Tohru...

-Estoy seguro de que a Tohru no le gustaría que se lo ocultáramos...-dijo Ayame-. ¿Y qué diría si se enterara por su cuenta y luego descubriera que nosotros se lo hemos estado ocultando?

Shigure lo pensó un poco, y como no se le ocurrió nada que contestar, dijo:

-Aya-chan¿porqué no preparas un té mientras decidimos qué hacer?

Ayame se le quedó viendo un poco extrañado.

-¿Porqué me miras así?-se escucharon unos ruidos que provenían del estómago de Shigure-. No he desayunado...

-De acuerdo-contestó Ayame tratando de contener la risa-. Pero dime¿de verdad crees que debamos guardar el secreto?

-No le sé, Aya-chan...-dijo Shigure pensativo-. ¿Porqué crees que debemos decírselo?-le preguntó.

-Pues...Pongámoslo así; imagina que tú te enteraras de pronto de que me gusta Yuki...-dijo Ayame.

Shigure lo miró con una mezcla de confusión e incredulidad en el rostro.

-¡Es broma, Gure-san!-dijo Ayame inmediatamente al ver el rostro perplejo de Shigure, que con la aclaración volvió a la normalidad. Ayame se puso serio de nuevo, y continuó-. Pero de verdad, piénsalo...Si Tohru se entera de que nosotros lo sabemos y nunca se lo dijimos...-Ayame hizo una pausa, y luego prosiguió-. No quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrá...

-Aya-chan, respóndeme con la verdad-le dijo Shigure-; ¿estás haciendo esto por Tohru, o es tan sólo otro intento para llamar la atención de Yuki?

-Pues...para serte sincero, Gure-san...-le contestó Ayame-, por las dos cosas...

-Pero aún cuando Tohru llegara a descubrir la verdad...Por ejemplo, si lo fuera a visitar...-después de decir esto, Shigure miró a Ayame, que con la mirada baja, murmuró:

-Él no la reconocerá...No puede recordar nada, ni a nadie...Es como si al cambiar de edad, junto con ella se hubieran ido todos sus recuerdos...-luego de una breve pausa, añadió-. La princesa Tohru no se merece algo como esto...Imagina cuánto podría llegar a sufrir si llegara a enterarse de una manera tan dura...

-Entiendo...-dijo Shigure poniendo la manos sobre el hombro de su amigo-. Puedes decírselo, pero sólo si en verdad lo crees necesario...

-Bien-dijo Ayame, pero en eso llegó Tohru seguida de Yuki, que iba acompañado de Haru.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?-les preguntó Haru a Ayame y Shigure con una mirada acusadora, y éste último al darse cuenta de lo que Haru se refería, se separó inmediatamente de Ayame.

-Yo...-dijo Shigure-. Yo estaba ayudándolo a...preparar el té...

Yuki alzó una ceja.

-No sabes hacer nada solo¿verdad?-dijo dirigiéndose a Ayame.

-Yuki, yo...-empezó a decir Ayame, pero Yuki lo interrumpió.

-No importa-le dijo cortante-. No he venido para discutir contigo...-luego se volvió hacia Shigure-. Dijiste que tú cocinarías hoy¿recuerdas?-le dijo-. Y empiezo a tener hambre...

-Eso era sólo si Tohru no se levantaba...-replicó Shigure.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Tohru confundida, pero ambos la ignoraron.

-Disculpa, pero nunca acordamos...-empezó a decir Yuki, pero Ayame lo interrumpió.

-Si ese es el problema, yo me encargaré de la comida...-dijo mirando a Tohru-. Estás muy pálida...-le dijo.

-Estoy bien Ayame-san, en serio...yo...-empezó a decir Tohru, pero antes de que terminara la frase comenzó a tambalearse y se desplomó en los brazos de Haru, que había sido el primero en reaccionar y corrió directamente hacia ella, ignorando por completo la maldición, y, como era de esperarse, inmediatamente se transformó.

-Tohru¿estás bien?-le preguntó preocupado.

-S...sí...-respondió Tohru abriendo los ojos-. Eso creo...-dijo tratando de levantarse, pero Ayame se acercó a ella y negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitas descansar...-le dijo-. Yo me encargaré de lo demás...

-¿E...estás seguro?-le preguntó Tohru sonrojándose un poco por la cercanía de su rostro con el de Ayame.

-Sí-contestó Ayame asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ven...-le dijo Yuki ayudándola a levantarse, y dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a su hermano.

-Será mejor que yo vaya con ella-se opuso Haru-. Tú podrías transformarte en cualquier momento...-le dijo a Yuki, y Tohru se apoyó en él para poder sostenerse en pie.

Pero a medio camino, Haru volvió a su forma humana...

-¡H...Haru!-exclamó Tohru.

-Vuelvo en un momento, no te preocupes...-dijo Haru tratando de tranquilizarla, y entro a la habitación que le quedaba más cerca.

Al cabo de unos minutos Haru salió, ya vestido, y llevó a Tohru a su habitación, y ya estando ahí, le dijo:

-¿Sabes, Tohru? No deberías esforzarte tanto...o podría pasarte algo peor...-luego destendió un poco la cama para que la onigiri pudiera recostarse en ella.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí-respondió Tohru acomodándose en la cama-. Pero es sólo que ayer no dormí bien...Pero creo que ahora estoy mejor, sólo fue algo momentáneo.

-No, nada de eso...-negó Haru sentándose junto a ella-. Será mejor que duermas un poco más, si es que no lo hiciste ayer...

-Tal vez tengas razón...-aceptó Tohru, aunque no muy convencida.

-Aunque, si me lo preguntas, no creo que ese sea el problema...-dijo Haru-. Pero aún así, creo que dormir un poco no te vendría mal en estos momentos...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Tohru-. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Haru la miró directamente a los ojos, provocando que ésta se sonrojara.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien...-le dijo.

-Lo sé...-de pronto Tohru recordó a Kyo-. Es sólo que estoy preocupada...

-Sí, lo sé...-dijo Haru, comprendiendo a lo que se refería-. Pero no deberías estarlo, seguro que está bien...

-Pero...No hemos tenido noticias, y Hatori no contesta ninguna llamada...Y además...tengo un mal presentimiento...-Tohru hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir-. Iré a ver cómo está-decidió, preparándose para levantarse. Pero Haru la detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí y descanses un poco-le dijo-. Después podemos ir a ver cómo se encuentra...

-Está bien...-contestó Tohru, y volvió a acostarse.

Pero de pronto se escuchó un ruido que parecía provenir desde la cocina.

-Iré a ver qué ocurre, volveré en un momento para traerte el desayuno...

-No es para tanto-insistió Tohru-, puedo hacerlo por mí misma...

Haru la miró.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo hacerlo-le dijo. Tohru asintió, y Haru salió del cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-Oigan¿por qué tanto escándalo?-gritó Haru al llegar a la cocina, que ahora estaba hecha un desastre.

Shigure corrió y se puso detrás de él.

-Por favor, Haru, escóndeme...-suplicó-. Mit-chan me quiere asesinar...

Haru miró en dirección a la puerta de la cocina, y vio cómo Mit-chan llegaba jadeante.

-¡Shigure!-gritó-. No puedes esconderte de mí, lo sabes...-y se puso a buscarlo.

Haru miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que Shigure ya no se encontraba ahí, y decidió sentarse un momento para descansar. Pero al momento de arrimar su silla, se topó con algo que no debería estar ahí.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó, asomándose. Y ahí vio a Shigure, que sólo le señaló a su editora y puso un dedo en sus labios, indicándole que no lo delatara. Pero ya era demasiado tarde...

-¡Shigure!-gritó Mit-chan, acercándose a él, enfurecida.

-Jijiji...ups...-fue lo único que dijo Shigure.

-¡Shigure¿porqué me haces esto?!-sollozó Mit-chan.

-Vamos, sólo son unos manuscritos...Te prometo que los tendré listos para la próxima semana...

-Pero Shigure, ya no puedo esperar más...-insistió Mit-chan.

-Vamos¿qué puede pasar?-preguntó Shigure-. No puede ser tan malo...

-Shigure, si no tengo esto listo para hoy a las 2:00pm, me van a despedir...

Shigure la miró.

-Oh, está bien...-le dijo resignado-. Pero te advierto que demoraré un poco...

-¿C...cuántas páginas llevas hasta ahora?-preguntó Mit-chan, temerosa de escuchar la respuesta.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-preguntó Shigure.

Mit-chan asintió con la cabeza.

-No lo creo...-dijo Shigure. Luego salió de debajo de la mesa y se acercó a su editora-. Pero vamos, trataré de terminarlos pronto para que puedas entregarlos a tiempo...

-Arigatou, Shigure...-dijo Mit-chan-. Yo sabía que no podías ser tan malo...

-¿Lo ves? No siempre soy tan cruel-Mit-chan sonrió-. Pero no te confíes...-le advirtió.

-¿Ah?

-Quiero decir, que al ayudarte con esto, también estoy salvando mi empleo...(N/A: Jejeje, claro...Si no, no te contratan XD)

Dicho esto, Shigure se levantó y salió de la cocina, llevándose a su editora con él.

* * *

Y bien¿qué les pareció? Jeje, parece que Aya-chan no sabe guardar un secreto XD, ni siquiera por Hatori...

Bueno, pues en el siguiente capi volveremos a ver a Kyou-chan y a Hatori, aunque también a Aya-chan y un poco a los demás...

Y sin más que decir...reviews, onegai!


	5. ¡Lo siento, Yuki!

¡¡¡Konnichiwa!!!

Pues después de una larga demora, aquí estoy con un nuevo capi de "Un pequeño Sohma"...

Quiero agradecerle muchísimo a Zaoldyeck-81 por su review¡¡¡honto honto ni arigatou gozaimashita!!! Me hiciste feliz, domo arigatou gozaimasu! Jeje, y lo del Kyohru ya me lo han pedido varias personas, pero aunque se tarde en salir, tarde o temprano terminarán encontrándose ;) Ah, y a propósito, yo también amo a Haru¡es un amor! Ah, y ya te agregué al msn, así que espero que nos encontremos pronto n.n

* * *

**5 ¡Lo siento, Yuki!**

-¿Alguien quiere té?-preguntó Ayame sentándose y sirviendo tres tazas iguales para cada quien, y ofreciéndole una a Yuki y otra a Haru.

-Ya se me quitó el hambre...-dijo Yuki devolviéndole la suya.

-¿Quieres que te prepare otra cosa?-se ofreció Ayame.

-No-le contestó Yuki levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la cocina. Pero Ayame lo siguió, y en un intento de detenerlo, sin querer derramó su taza de té sobre la camiseta de Yuki.

-Yuki, yo...-le dijo Ayame nervioso, tratando de disculparse-. Lo siento Yuki, perdóname...de verdad, no quería...-pero de pronto calló, ya que se dio cuenta de que Yuki no hablaba, tan sólo miraba fijamente su tobillo, que parecía estar sangrando-. ¿Yuki, qué te sucede?

-Aléjate de mí...-le dijo, tratando de apartarlo con una mano. Pero Ayame volvió a insistir, ahora verdaderamente preocupado, ya que al tratar de apartarlo, por accidente había dejado al descubierto su tobillo derecho, el cual sangraba de una manera alarmante.

-Déjame ver eso-dijo Ayame preocupado, tomando la mano de Yuki para que le mostrara su herida.

-He dicho que me dejes en paz-le contestó Yuki volviendo a cubrir su herida-. Sé cuidarme solo...

-Pues no lo parece-lo contradijo Ayame-. Por favor, déjame ayudarte...

-Te he dicho que no-le dijo Yuki. Ayame estuvo a punto de volver a insistir, pero fue en ese momento en el que llegó Haru.

-¿Qué sucede, Yuki?-le preguntó. Pero antes de que Yuki pudiera responder algo, Ayame se le adelantó.

-Tiene una herida horrible, Haru-dijo-. Deberías verla...

Haru se volvió hacia Yuki.

-¿Es cierto eso, Yuki?-le preguntó.

-N...no es nada-respondió Yuki tratando de ocultarla, aunque era un trabajo difícil, ya que ahora sangraba más que antes-. Ayame sólo está exagerando...

-¿Puedo verla?-le preguntó Haru.

-Confía en mí...-le dijo Yuki-. De verdad, no es nada grave...

-Prefiero asegurarme, por favor...-insistió Haru.

Yuki lo miró, y en ese pequeño descuido, Ayame aprovechó para tomar los brazos de Yuki y descubrir su herida, la cual seguía sangrando irremediablemente.

-Mira esto, Haru-dijo-. ¿Esto te parece "nada grave"?

-Oye¿porqué hiciste eso?-le reclamó Yuki enojado.

-Por favor, no te enojes conmigo, hermanito...-le contestó Ayame-. Lo hice por tu bien...¿Verdad que sí, Haru?

Pero Haru lo ignoró.

-Ven conmigo, Yuki-dijo Haru ignorando la pregunta de Ayame y tomando la mano de Yuki para ayudarlo a levantarse-. Te ayudaré a curar esa herida...

-Pero si yo...yo no...-dijo Yuki. Haru lo miró-. Te lo agradezco, Haru...

-No te preocupes...-dijo Haru. Luego se volvió hacia Ayame-. Y tú, limpia eso...-dijo señalando los vidrios que se encontraban esparcidos por toda la sala.

-No es justo-protestó Ayame-. ¿Porqué yo?

-Pues porque tú lo tiraste, baka hebi (serpiente tonta)-le contestó Haru simplemente.

-Pero...

-¿Tienes alguna queja?-le preguntó Haru mirándolo fijamente.

-N...no...-contestó Ayame e inmediatamente fue a buscar algo para limpiar, mientras que Haru se encargaba de llevar a Yuki a su habitación.

-Yuki, déjame ver esa herida-le dijo Haru cuando llegaron.

Yuki descubrió un poco su tobillo, aunque algo indeciso, y se lo mostró a Haru.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo Yuki-. Te dije que no era nada de qué...

-¿Pero qué dices?-exclamó Haru-. Está bastante profunda...-dijo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo-. Llamaré a Hatori...

-No es para tanto, yo...

Pero Haru ya había comenzado a marcar.

* * *

Y bien¿creen que Haru sepa algo? Y si no lo sabe¿qué averiguará en esa llamada?

Todo esto, en el siguiente capi: "Una llamada inesperada"

Y por último, de nuevo muchísimas gracias, Zaoldyeck-81, que me has hecho muy feliz¡¡¡Ureshii desu!!!

¡Matta ne, y reviews, onegai!


	6. Una llamada inesperada

¡¡¡Konnichiwa!!!

Pues ahora parece que tardé menos en actualizar este capi, y aunque este no esté tan largo como los anteriores, espero que el próximo no tarde mucho en salir n.n

¡¡Y de nuevo muchísimas gracias, Win Sohma, por tu review¡¡¡Arigatou gozaimashita!!! Me alegra que te esté gustando, me haces muy feliz¡ureshii desu! n.n

* * *

**6 Una llamada inesperada**

Pero Haru ya había comenzado a marcar.

-¿Moshi moshi?-se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono. Haru y Yuki se miraron extrañados al escuchar que era la voz de un niño pequeño la que contestaba-. ¡Onegai...!

Pero en seguida se escuchó cómo alguien le arrebataba el teléfono al chico.

-Más vale que sea urgente-dijo Hatori, que había contestado en el lugar del chico-. ¿Qué quieres, Hatsuharu?

-Bien, no tienes porqué enojarte...-dijo Haru-. Yuki está herido...

-¿Y?-preguntó Hatori.

-Pues...-dijo Haru-. ¿Por qué no vienes a echarle un vistazo?

-Lo siento-dijo Hatori-. Tengo mejores cosas qué hacer.

-¿Ha...Haru?-Haru y Yuki se miraron, pues era la misma vocecita que habían escuchado hacía tan sólo unos momentos-. Etto...

-Dame eso-escucharon que replicaba Hatori-. Te voy a...

-¡No!-escucharon que gritaba el niño-. ¡Shi...!-entonces Haru y Yuki escucharon cómo la voz del niño se ahogaba de pronto.

-Dame un minuto, Hatsuharu-dijo Hatori-. Tengo que arreglar un asunto...

-Hatori¿qué ocurre?—preguntó Haru, pero no hubo respuesta.

Mientras, del otro lado del teléfono...

-¡Iieee!-gritaba el niño-. ¡Itaaaai!

-¿Quieres callarte?-exclamó Hatori mientras lo llevaba a otra habitación-. ¡¡No puedo creer cómo un monstruo tan pequeño como tú pueda causar tanto dolor de cabeza!!

-Y...yo...-murmuró el pequeño Kyou tratando de contener las lágrimas, y sintiendo cómo unas pequeñas orejitas de gato brotaban de su cabeza-. ¡¡¡Te odio!!!

¿Ah, sí?-dijo Hatori con indiferencia, pero con una pizca de satisfacción al ver el efecto que sus palabras habían producido en el chico-. Entonces supongo que es mutuo...-contestó fríamente-Me voy...

-¡No, espe...!

Pero Hatori ya se había marchado, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Hatsuharu¿sigues ahí?-dijo Hatori cuando volvió-. Escucha, sólo...olvida todo lo que sucedió hace rato¿sí?

-¿Y porqué habría de hacerlo?-dijo Haru.

-Porque yo te lo estoy diciendo-contestó Hatori.

-Uhm...-dijo Haru-. Supongo que debería devolverte el favor después de que vengas a revisar a Yuki...

-Voy en seguida-concedió Hatori a regañadientes-. Pero a cambio tú no le dirás a nadie lo que acaba de suceder...

-Hecho-aceptó Haru, y ambos colgaron.

-Entonces...¿tú realmente sabes que fue "lo que sucedió hace rato"?-preguntó Yuki en cuanto Haru colgó.

-Pues...la verdad es que...

* * *

¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció¿Sospechará algo Haru sobre la llamada¿Sabrá realmente lo que sucede?

Todo esto...

Chikai, "Un pequeño Sohma" (N/A: XD)...

Y por último...¡reviews, onegai!

¡¡¡Matta ne!!! n.n


	7. Sólo dile lo que sientes

¡¡¡Konnichiwa!!!

Bueno, pues ya volví después de haberme ausentado por algún tiempo¡honto ni gomen nasai!

Pero ya volvió de nuevo algo de inspiración para continuar con el fic n.n

Y muchísimas gracias, Win Sohma, por tu review¡me ha hecho muy feliz! Y me ha dado ánimos para continuar n.n Jeje, y ya te veré por el MSN, nyaaa!

Etto...¿en qué nos habíamos quedado? Ah, sí...bueno, dejaré de quitarles su tiempo, y sigamos con el capi 7 de "Un pequeño Sohma"

* * *

**7 Sólo dile lo que sientes**

-La verdad es que...no-contestó Haru-. Pero si él creía que sí, tenía que sacar algo de provecho¿no?-sonrió, guiñándole un ojo al nezumi-. Además, yo haría todo para que tú estés bien...-dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-No digas esas cosas, Haru, que si Rin te escuchara...

-Pero Rin no está aquí¿o sí?-dijo Haru-. Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo...solos...

-Haru, yo...

-¡Es broma!-dijo Haru-. Tú sabes que no cambiaría a mi Rin por nada del mundo...

-Ustedes hacen una gran pareja...-comentó Yuki con un dejo de dolor en su voz.

-Tú también lo harías si te lo propusieras-dijo Haru tratando de animarlo-. ¿Por qué no se lo confiesas de una vez?-le preguntó-. Ésta es tu mejor oportunidad, no la desaproveches...

-Es fácil para ti decirlo...-dijo Yuki-. Ustedes siempre se amaron, en cambio yo...

-Uno de los dos siempre debe tomar la iniciativa-opinó Haru-. Si no, nunca sabrás si eres correspondido o no.

-Ahí está el problema-dijo Yuki-. ¿Y si ella...no siente lo mismo por mí?

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas-dijo Haru-. Vamos, no es tan difícil.

-¿Y qué pasará si ella me rechaza?-preguntó Yuki.

-Ya nos ocuparemos de eso después-respondió Haru.

-No, no puedo hacerlo-dijo Yuki-. No es tan fácil como tú dices...

-Está bien-dijo Haru-. Si ella no te corresponde, vuelven a ser amigos, y ya está.

-No es tan fácil como parece-insistió Yuki-. Si tú estuvieras en mi lugar...

-Yuki, te amo-lo interrumpió Haru mirándolo a los ojos-. Lo eres todo para mí, quiero...quiero que estemos juntos por siempre...Haría lo que fuera por ti, por que fueras feliz, por que estuvieras a mi lado para siempre, yo...

-Haru, ya deja de decir estupideces-dijo Yuki-. Mejor ayúdame con...

-Es lo que hago-. Te demuestro lo fácil que es...Ya te lo dije una vez, y no sólo eso, además me rechazaste, y simplemente seguimos siendo amigos¿o no?

-Pues...-dijo Yuki-, sí pero...eso es diferente.

-¿Porqué?-preguntó Haru-. Para ser sincero, no creo que Tohru pueda ser más fría que tú.

-Ése no es el problema-dijo Yuki-. ¿Qué pasará si ella aún no se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos?

-Tal vez es hora de que se dé cuenta-respondió Haru. Además, si ella no siente lo mismo, tal vez es la indicada para ti...

-O tal vez tenga que pelear por ella-dijo Yuki.

-Así se habla-lo apoyó Haru.

-Y será mejor ahora que no está el baka neko para interponerse entre nosotros...

-Eso significa que no tienes pensado jugar limpio¿verdad?-dijo Haru.

-Soy una rata-sonrió Yuki-¿qué esperabas?

-Es por eso que me gustas tanto-sonrió Haru.

-Oh, cállate-rió Yuki.

* * *

¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció? 

Jeje, pues me parece que Yuki está dispuesto a luchar por la chica que ama, aunque no necesariamente sea jugando limpio...y Haru, como buen "amigo", supongo que debería apoyarlo, aunque no le parezca lo más correcto...

Pero bueno, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, quiero saber qué piensan, y si tienen alguna idea o alguna crítica constructiva, no duden en aportarla, que aquí todo es bienvenido n.n

Bueno, creo que ya alargué un poco esto, así que...

¡¡Matta ne!!


	8. La huída de Kyou

¡¡¡Konnichiwa!!! n.n

Al fin, después de un largo tiempo de un terribe bloqueo en mi pobre cabecita u.u Ya me recuperé! n.n

Quiero agradecer mucho a MaR por su review, me hace muy feliz:) Y también, por supuesto, a Win-chan, arigatou gozaimashita por apoyarme, y darme inspiración!

Jeje, bueno, pues aquí les traigo el nuevo capi de Un pequeño Sohma...

* * *

**8 La huída de Kyou**

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, se encontraba un desesperado Hatori, que tan sólo se preguntaba cómo era que se había vuelto tan descuidado, y cómo podía haber olvidado cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Pero ahora tendré que pagar el precio-se dijo a sí mismo-. Y él también.

Y en seguida salió en búsqueda del neko.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño Kyou se encontraba merodeando por las calles, preguntándose qué haría.

-No puedo regresar con mi Shishou-se lamentó-. Está muy lejos...

Pero entonces se le ocurrió.

-¡Ayame!-exclamó para sí mismo-. Él podría ayudarme, aunque...-dudó-¿y si se pone del lado de Hatori? No quiero regresar con él...

-¿Qué haces, niño?-le preguntó una chica alta y rubia que se encontraba cerca de ahí-. Te me haces conocido...

-Yo...-dijo Kyou sin saber qué contestar-. Tengo prisa, no me molestes.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo la chica sarcásticamente-. ¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-Yo...debo llegar pronto a un lugar-respondió el niño.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo la chica perspicaz-. Pues por tu cara de inseguridad, yo diría que estás perdido.

-Piensa lo que quieras-dijo Kyou-. No me importa...

-Eso o escapaste de casa...-dijo la chica.

-Yo no...-dijo Kyou.

-¡Ah, ya sé a quién me recuerdas!-exclamó la chica-. Pero no puede ser que ellos...

-Mira, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero nunca te había visto y estoy seguro de que no nos conocemos, así que será mejor que me vaya, y...

-Espera-dijo la chica-. ¿A dónde irás?

-Estoy...buscando a una persona-dijo Kyou decidiéndose al fin, ya que parecía ser la única opción que le quedaba.

-¿A quién estás buscando?-le preguntó la rubia-. ¿Y dónde están tus padres?

-No tengo padres-dijo Kyou bajando la mirada.

-Oh, lo siento-dijo la muchacha-. Creí que...debí haberte confundido con otra persona, es que eres igualito a alguien que conozco, y...

-No importa-dijo Kyou-. De todos modos, debo irme.

-Te ayudaré a encontrar a quien buscas-propuso la chica tratando de detenerlo-. Perdón por lo que dije antes...

-No...no necesito tu ayuda-la cortó Kyou. Por alguna razón, esa chica le inspiraba algo de temor. Tal vez era por su altura, pero algo había en ella que definitivamente no le gustaba.

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero-dijo la chica.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar con extraños-dijo Kyou volviéndose hacia otro lado, pues la muchacha se le había quedado mirando tan fijamente que ya no podía soportarlo.

-Me llamo Arisa Uotani-dijo la rubia-, y oficialmente he dejado de ser una extraña¿no?

-Pues...-dijo Kyou, y ya que no se le ocurrió nada mejor, decidió que esa chica después de todo podía serle de alguna ayuda-. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Ayame Sohma?

-¿Y para qué necesitas a ese idiota?-dijo Arisa.

-Eso significa que...-dijo Kyou con el rostro iluminado-¿sabes dónde está?

-Supongo que debe estar trabajando-dijo Arisa encogiéndose de hombros-. Déjame llevarte, o te perderás.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-preguntó Kyou.

-Sólo digo que no sabes cómo llegar¿o sí?-dijo Arisa, a lo que el chico no supo qué responder-. Vamos, sólo sígueme.

Así, Kyou comenzó a seguir a la chica, ya que a pesar de que seguía sin darle mucha confianza, parecía ser su único camino para llegar con Ayame.

-Oye, no vayas tan rápido¿quieres?-se quejó el niño después de varios minutos de caminar.

-¿Ya estás cansado?-se burló la chica-. Vamos, eres más joven que yo...

-No estoy cansado-dijo Kyou rápidamente.

-Qué bien-dijo la rubia-. Entonces sigamos, que ya no falta mucho...

Y así, pasados unos minutos, llegaron a una tienda de ropa con un extravagante anuncio frente a la puerta del local.

-¿Aquí...es?-preguntó Kyou algo extrañado.

-Sí-respondió Arisa-. Justo aquí...-y tocó la puerta.

Una joven de cabello castaño que vestía un traje de azafata abrió la puerta.

-Irasshaimase, soy Mine Kuramae-se presentó la mujer-. ¿Se les ofrece algo?-les preguntó, dirigiéndose a Arisa.

-Estamos buscando a alguien-respondió la chica.

-Oh¿están buscando al jefe?-dijo Mine-. Lo siento, pero salió hace ya algunas horas, y no sé si vaya a regresar pronto...

-Bien, en ese caso, volveremos después-dijo Arisa.

-¿No gustan esperar aquí mientras regresa?-dijo Mine.

-No, creo que mejor volveremos después-resolvió Arisa al ver cómo el chico retrocedía un poco y la sujetaba de la falda.

-Oh, bien-dijo la mujer que iba vestida de azafata-. Entonces¿no te gustaría probarte algunos de nuestros trajes?

-No-contestó Arisa fríamente.

-E...está bien-dijo Mine resignada, y cerró la puerta.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?-dijo la rubia-. ¿Regresarás con tus padres?

-Ya te dije que no tengo padres-contestó el pequeño.

-Oh, lo siento-repitió Arisa-. Se me había olvidado...

-Da igual-dijo Kyou-. Gracias por tu ayuda, pero esperaré hasta que regrese.

-¿Esperarás aquí solo?-le preguntó la chica-. ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No-contestó el niño-. Ya te dije que sé cuidarme solo.

-Pero...-insistió Arisa-, no creo que sea correcto...

-No tienes de qué preocuparte-dijo el chico-. Estaré bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, sí, así que adelante.

-Bien...si tu lo dices...-dijo la chica, y se fue.

-¿Y ahora que haré?-se preguntó Kyou cuando estuvo solo, pero calló inmediatamente cuando vio que una silueta muy familiar se encontraba cerca.

"_¿Y ahora qué haré?"_, se preguntó de nuevo, y entró a la primera tienda que vio. Estaba lleno de gente, y algunos ojos curiosos se volvían hacia él y murmuraban por lo bajo. Pero eso ya había dejado de importarle hace mucho, ya que se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. _"Supongo que tendré que esperar aquí un rato hasta que se haya ido"_, pensó, y decidió merodear un poco por la tienda mientras esperaba.

Cuando hubo pasado un rato, decidió salir y esperar a Ayame en un lugar seguro. Caminó durante un rato hasta llegar a un pequeño local donde percibió un aroma muy familiar. Trató de salir de aquél lugar, ya que odiaba aquel olor, pero había tanta gente que le resultó imposible salir de ahí, hasta que chocó con una chica alta y hermosa, pero cuando menos lo esperaba, ocurrió algo inesperado para ambos: no hubo transformación.

* * *

¿Y bien¿Qué les pareció? n.n

¿Quién creen que sea esta chica con la que no tuvo efecto la maldición¿Qué sería aquella cosa tan repugnante que hizo que el pequño Kyou quisiera salir corriendo de aquel lugar?

Chikai...

Un pequeño Sohma XD

"Un encuentro desagradable"

Y por último...¡reviews, onegai! n.n


	9. Un encuentro desagradable

¡¡Konnichiwa!!

Bueno, pues hoy, después de una intensa búsqueda de mi USB, finalmente apareció! :D

Estoy realmente muy feliz por eso... nn

Pero bueno, aunque no pude recuperarlo todo, ya que se borró parte de la memoria, el haberlo recuperado me dio muchísimo ánimos para seguirle...y me inspiré un poco...pero bueno, trataré de reescribir lo que ya tenía lo más pronto posible...

Y muchísimas gracias por su paciencia a todos los que han leído hasta ahora...

Muchísimas gracias MaR por tu review, me hace muy feliz que sigas leyendo! Te agradezco mucho por tu apoyo moral!

Y también a ti, Za-chan! Jeje, yo no creo que Haru sea malo...lo que pasa es que quiere mucho a Yuki, y está como que celoso, además de que ya sabe que a Yuki le desespera mucho Ayame xD Por qué será? Y bueno, trataré de que haya algo de Yuki x Machi cuando Yuki se dé cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Tohru no son lo que él creía... n.n

También quiero agradecer a Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon...muchas gracias por tus consejos, aunque como ya le dije a Za-chan, no es que Haru sea malo ni nada, es sólo que quiere mucho a Yuki...y Yuki...pues no es que sea malo tampoco, pero simplemente ya sabes cómo es con Kyou, además de que quiere muchísimo a Tohru, y quiere aprovechar la oportunidad que tiene ahora...aunque este fanfic está más basado en el anime que en el manga, aunque muy probablemente después ponga algo de Yuki x Machi, pero ya después que Yuki se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos...A propósito, creo que también tenía uno por ahí donde eran Kyou y Yuki los que se hacían pequeños, pero era en otra página ; Después lo buscaré...

Y muchas gracias también a June-Li! Jeje, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando :D Jeje, es que alguien tenía que ayudar un poco a chibi-Kyou, neee? Y Ayame me pareció perfecto, para que ya se lleven un poco mejor xD Y no te preocupes, muy pronto los demás tendrán que darse cuenta de todo... ;)

También quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a Win-chan, que me ha estado apoyando todo este tiempo con mi fic, desde el principio...esto ha significado mucho para mí, muchísimas gracias, eres una gran amiga! Jajaja, creo que sí es la chica con una "gran afinidad con Hiro" xD

* * *

**9 Un encuentro desagradable**

-¡Ten más cuidado!-gritó el niño.

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas!-exclamó a su vez la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!-vociferó el neko-. ¡Pero si tú has sido la que chocó conmigo!

-¡No es verdad!-gritó la muchacha-. ¡Tú fuiste quien se atravesó!

-¿Quieres pelear?-la retó Kyou.

-Nada me gustaría más-dijo la joven-. Pero tengo prisa, no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, así que si no quieres salir lastimado, sal de mi camino.

-Mentirosa-dijo el niño-. Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que te haga pedazos.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo la chica tratando de no perder la paciencia. "Tranquilízate, no puedes empezar una pelea con un niño", se dijo a sí misma. Kyou asintió con la cabeza-. Mira, sólo apártate del camino-dijo tratando de apartarlo, pero había tanta gente que perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron sobre una gran caja de puerros, que se derrumbaron sobre ellos.

-Todo esto es por tu culpa-dijo la chica.

-¡Te odio!-exclamó el niño mientras se levantaba-. Esto es repugnante-dijo sacudiéndose los restos de puerros que se habían quedado en su ropa.

-Tú eres repugnante-dijo la muchacha mientras lo empujaba y el chico volvía a caer.

-¿Qué te sucede?-dijo el niño-. No puedes empujar así a la gente.

-¿Ah, no?-dijo la joven, tan sólo esperando a que el chico se volviera a levantar para volver a empujarlo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-dijo un hombre algo mayor dirigiéndose hacia la muchacha-. ¿Tiene idea de cuánto le costará haber arruinado todo esto?

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó la chica-. Pero si yo no...él fue el que...

-¿Y espera que yo crea que este niño me pague todo esto?-dijo el hombre.

-Pues...no, pero...

-Él tiene razón, no seas aprovechada-dijo Kyou.

-Un día de estos morirás...-le susurró la chica mientras se iba con el joven.

* * *

Bueno, qué les pareció? n.n

Espero que les haya agradado...

Trataré de escribir más en cuanto pueda, ahorita estoy atareadísima porque tengo que hacer sevicio social los lunes, miércoles y viernes y vengo llegando muy tarde a mi casa, y ya no tengo mucho tiempo de hacer nada uu

Pero igual trataré de actualizar cuanod tenga tiempo... nn

Si tienen algún comentario, consejo, críticas constructivas, algo qué aportar, o...lo que sea que les venga a la cabeza xD

Nada más den click en el botoncito de "Go" que viene abajo...

De verdad, sus reviews me dan muchísimos ánimos para seguir adelante...

Así que...

Reviews, onegai! nn


End file.
